klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Guide to Understanding Your Gift Limit
Understanding Your Gift Limit There are, of course, many aspects to being a good neighbor, but this is probably the first one you’ll run across. Klondike is full of some seriously good people, who love to help others. Thinking of ways to do that is just part of the fun of the game, and this is one that will be very useful to both you and your neighbors. Almost all items in game have a game-coin value assigned to them. Your Gift Limit is a limit on the value of items you can receive from others as gifts. Everyone starts the game with a Barn building, which gives you a base Gift Limit of $55,000. That means you can receive items whose value is $55,000 or less, per day. Nails, for example, are worth $3,000 each, so if a neighbor wanted to send you nails, they could send 18 of them, which totals $54,000. You can’t receive any more nails until game daily reset (Midnite Pacific time). This may seem like a lot, and to a level 5, maybe it is, but you will very quickly begin to see that there are much more expensive items that you will need a lot more often. The first step to increasing your Gift Limit is to upgrade your Barn to a Granary. This will increase the Gift Limit by $200,000 for a total of $255,000. Again, this might seem like a lot, but it really isn’t. 1 Furnace is worth $120,000, for example. It’s very frustrating for a gift giver to be trying to send you something and the game spits it back. Given that it’s not uncommon to have hundreds of neighbors, that can add up to some frustration. Making sure you have the highest Gift Limit you can manage is beneficial to everyone. It’s difficult to see the difference between a Barn and a Granary, it’s basically just a slight building color difference, but if you click on the Barn and it is not upgraded, you’ll see its first recipe is Upgrade. After you’ve done that, you may very well want an even higher gift limit. That’s possible to do in 2 ways. First is to simply build another Barn. That will add another $55,000. That’s not very efficient, though. The other method is to use Emeralds to buy one of the expansions. Those can be found by clicking on the Barn/Granary. At the top of the menu there’ll be several panels that say Limit + ### and shows an Emerald cost. The # varies from 50k to 500k, it just depends on how much you want to spend on it. My personal opinion is that Gift Limit Expansions are the first best use of Emeralds (Large Rabbitry is 2nd, with Cat being 3rd ;) The game doesn’t use any kind of currency sign like $, but I’m using it here to remind everyone that it is indeed game money. Each item that you ask for on your Wish List(WL) (that isn’t from the Free Gift list, of course) cost that person effort, raw materials and game money to make. Most players are happy to help each other out, and that’s the great thing about neighbors. The other side of the coin is that it’s also being a good neighbor to not ask for too much. While this is an adventure game, it’s all about resource management. It’s not a fast game. There’s never a need to do things in a hurry. The timed stations are for high levels to have something to do while they wait for new quests and permanent stations to be released. By all means, go to it and collect whatever resources you can, but please don’t expect your neighbors to help you do something that’s above your level, and it can sour a relationship if you ask for expensive things and then we come by your station and find those things on your trader. (Please note that your Gift Limit has nothing to do with the Daily Free Gift, which is 1 item the game allows you to send to all your neighbors for free.) -vKT Category:Gameplay